Easier Than You Think
by fortheloveofwritingg
Summary: Final bit of the season's finale through Luke Gallagher's eyes.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SLiDE. But you knew that already.**

* * *

><p>Luke Gallagher sat outside, by his house, around the fire. He'd gone out there to avoid some girl (Sarah? Sam?) But of course, another had found him. They were talking and he was thankful for the fact that at least <em>she<em> wasn't desperately flirting. No matter how much Luke smiled when he was around girls like this, he wasn't exactly happy and mostly was just in it for the sex. He hated how detached he'd become, how good he'd become at pretending. Ever since he was twelve, and had lost his parents, that's how it was, and to him expressing the truth and his feelings always proved to be anything but easy.

"Hey."

He knew the voice instantly.

Turning around to face his friend Tammy Lane, he couldn't help but smile. "Hey yourself," he replied, but she wasn't even looking at him anymore. He looked at her more closely. Something about her was strange. Not bad strange, though. Good strange; familiar strange. What was so foreign about her had hit him. This was the Tammy from the boardwalk, the one who'd thought she was smashed. That day she'd let her walls down, been free, almost vulnerable, and he missed it, missed everything with her _before_and there was just no denying it when he could feel _something_ in his chest –

And so he told her. And he doesn't think he could have _not_ told her if he'd tried because one look in her blue-gray eyes – a look past Scarlett's sucky makeover – told him that she was it for him and the words fell from his lips with a lot less effort than he'd anticipated. Something in her face softened at his confession and so, running both his hands through her amazingly soft blonde curls, he kissed her lightly on the lips. No tongue, just him, and whatever it was he was feeling. One kiss turned to two kisses and soon she was kissing him back fully.

It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore: the kiss was wonderful and steamy and it got to be too much for him to continue standing up. He took her hand – not dragging her, more walking with her – and headed back inside the house. Opening the door to his room, he stepped aside for her to enter but within seconds she was on him again, her mouth covering his, her tongue sweeping inside in smooth, hot strokes. He hummed his appreciation into her mouth. Tammy moved to push him back onto the bed and he followed her lead, gently pulling her down with him.

He didn't know if that was such a good idea. Sure, he was practically aching to have sex with her, but he would wait for her to want it too. But Lord help him, if she didn't stop what she was doing soon, his self control would quickly abandon him. He slowed the kiss down, in some feeble attempt to calm himself. She picked it up, though, and pulled away; she was smiling, her face about an inch from his. Ever so slowly, she nodded, and Luke found that all he could do was stare back at her.

Hastily getting over his shock, he resumed the snog and she began divesting him of his clothing. Very soon, both of their clothes were strewn all about the room, yet the two had hardly ever broke their kiss. There was so much of her, and his hands were at her hips, taking his time as he fed himself into her. Throwing her head back, her breath caught in her throat but swiftly began rocking herself back and forth in a steady pace that drove him mad. He moaned throatily as she moved, the line between fucking and something _more_ blurring as she continued to ride him. He _already_ felt himself building towards his peak and from the soft noises she was making, he could tell she was too. She leaned forward, her tits rubbing against his smooth chest as she pressed a kiss to his all too willing lips. He quickly began exploring her neck, kissing wherever he could, forced to pull away only when they both hit their climax and shared in their bliss.

That had been Luke's most intense orgasm ever, and when it had ended, he'd come to two sudden realizations: This had not been Tammy's first time; he had not taken her virginity. However, that had been _his_ first – his first time _making love_. She'd rolled off of him, panting, eyes closed and a serene look on her face. When she finally looked at him, he somehow knew, that she now knew and reached out to lightly run her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Any anger or jealousy he may have had, melted.

She was so fucking gorgeous.

She pulled the sheets up over their slightly moist bodies and sighed. It was quiet. When she turned back to him she said, "I think the party's over." Luke chuckled and nodded his agreement.

"How are you?"

"Good," he told her, "I think we're both good." It was her turn to laugh. "I'm sorry," he said next. "I don't think you believed me the last time I said it, so I'm saying it again. I wasted so much time I could have spent with you because I was an idiot, and I'm sorry." She shook her head slightly and kissed him on the cheek in response. They were silent for a while.

"So," she began, "don't you want to hear how shitty my day was?"

He smirked and she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest as she commenced the story telling. She was making her day of Plan V-Plate Loosing sound extra bad and he could tell it was for her benefit. He withdrew his arm from under her and placed it over the small of her bare back. She sounded rather tired, but she kept talking. He couldn't help but smile when eventually she fell asleep mid-sentence. He ran his fingers up and down her arm and kissed the top of her head. As he took in the fruity smell of her hair, his breathing slowly evened and his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw when he woke was Tammy, and the thought pleased him. Though the first thing he heard – the real reason he'd been awake in the first place – was Ed Newman, his best friend. His words didn't register in Luke's mind as he was still groggy, but with the way Tammy had gotten up to go after him, he knew something was wrong. He threw on the first thing he could find – Tammy's skirt (which, though he'd never admit it, wasn't all that uncomfortable) – and left the room.<p>

"What's going on?"

"Tammy slept with both of us. Me first, then you." _Ed?_ He thought, though he couldn't quite bring himself to be mad at her. What he was really searching her eyes for was some sign of guilt, or worse: regret. He saw neither, and before he could figure out what that meant for the two of them, as well as what to say to Ed now to make him feel a bit better, that shrew of a real estate agent entered his house along with more unwanted company.

Telling that lady off had been satisfying and he was happy to know he'd never have to say goodbye to his parents' house. And, if they agreed to stay, neither would his friends. He had so much cleaning to do, though, before he could think of all that, but when he was done, he'd have all the time in the world to talk to Tammy and that's just what he'd do.

He was glad too, because being with her felt right. _She _felt right. And hanging out with his best friends? That felt right, too. And cleaning up each other's messes is exactly what they did best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't usually write smut but there's a first time for anything. The title was supposed to be a pun because I never really expected Tammy to sleep with them both, or anyone actually, and some persons believe her to be a whore (I'm not one of them) and yea. Also because Luke realized telling Tammy wasn't as hard as he thought. Okay, done explaining. Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**Can't wait for season 2!**_


End file.
